


Ships passing in the night

by HandleWithHare



Category: X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleWithHare/pseuds/HandleWithHare
Summary: a touching one shot about Erik and Charles. This was a lot of work so i appreciate all comments and kudos!
Relationships: Cherik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Ships passing in the night

erik is very gay. charles too, they kissed.


End file.
